Love Story
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Berisi tentang cerita singkat antara Haruno Sakura dengan berbagai fandom/SakuCen/DLDR!


**Love Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DI BUAT AUTHOR ATAU ADEGAN DI DALAMNYA, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

 **Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)**

Seorang pemuda menarik napas lelah ketika praktikumnya yang melelahkan berakhir. Sebagai seorang yang akan menjadi seorang yang membantu umat manusia, dia harus bekerja keras. Banyak sekali praktikum yang harus dia lakukan sebagai calon dokter.

Dan di sore hari yang melelahkan ini, dia merindukan kekasihnya. Karena kesibukannya, dia menjadi jarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Ya. Kekasihnya adalah Haruno Sakura. Salah satu mahasiswi satu tahun di bawahnya. Adik tingkatnya yang berhasil mengambil hatinya.

"Kalian."

Beberapa mahasiswa yang berkumpul menolehkan kepalanya. Sasuke mengenalinya sebagai teman-teman Sakura.

"Sasuke senpai." Mereka menyapanya.

"Dimana Sakura? Kalian tidak bersamanya?"

"Sakura sudah pulang, senpai. Tadi dia terlihat pucat dan Yahik senpai mengantarkannya pulang."

Sasuke bisa merasakan urat di dahinya berkedut dengan kesal. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika sebelum berpacaran dengannya, Sakura pernah menyukai Yahiko. Dan dia tidak tahu, jika keduanya juga memiliki suatu kedekatan.

"Hn."

Dengan langkah gusar, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir. Dia akan menanyakan semuanya pada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

"Hachim!"

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya demam menyerangnya di saat seperti ini. Padahal dia tidak ingin membolos atau tidak berangkat kuliah dengan alasan sakit. Dia lebih suka kuliah.

"Hn."

Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar kekasihnya. Di tangannya terdapat berbagai macam peralatan yang akan dia gunakan untuk memeriksa kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dengar kamu sakit, jadi aku kemari untuk memeriksamu."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain terdiam dan membiarkan kekasihnya mengeluarkan _stetoskop_ untuk memeriksanya.

"Berbaringlah."

Menuruti apa kata kekasihnya, Sakura berbaring. Dia membiarkan kekasihnya itu mulai mendengarkan detak jantungnya.

"Hn. Sepertinya kamu sedang merindukanku."

"Mou! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung duduk dan melempar bantal ke arah kekasihnya.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawanya ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah karena godaannya.

"Lagi pula, siapa yang tidak merindukanmu. Jika kamu selalu sibuk terus seperti ini." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi, karena aku sibuk, kamu bebas diantar pulang oleh Yahiko?"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Sakura mencoba mencerna perkataan kekasihnya. Hingga akhirnya, dia menyadari apa makna di balik kata-kata Sasuke.

"Astaga, Sasuke-kun! Aku diantar pulang oleh Yahiko senpai karena tidak kuat berjalan. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyalah pada Amma. Dia juga mengantarkanku pulang."

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah ciuman mendarat di dahinya.

"Lain kali, telepon aku jika butuh bantuan."

Kenapa dia tidak tahu, jika kekasihnya bisa seromantis ini?

 **oOo**

 **Nanase Haruka (Free)**

Hari minggu adalah hari yang menyenangkan bagi Haru, dia bahkan tidak ingin membuka matanya. Sebagai seorang koki ternama di Jepang dan sudah memiliki sebuah restauran yang terkenal, dia sudah bekerja keras selama seminggu ini dan akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat selama satu hari tanpa adanya gangguan.

Ini dikarenakan banyaknya pelanggan yang ingin menyicipi makarel buatannya. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka sama sekali jika masakan miliknya akan disukai hingga seperti ini.

Rasanya, apartemennya hanya menjadi tempatnya untuk menumpang tidur. Setiap harinya, dia pergi pagi dan pulang larut malam. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dan langsung tertidur tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya lagi.

Hidungnya bergerak-gerak ketika mencium bau harum masakan dari dapur. Dia tidak merasa sedang memasak sesuatu, sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang memasak di dapur.

Membuka matanya, Haru bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Dia bahkan baru menyadari jika matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Mengikuti aroma harum yang membawanya menuju dapur.

Matanya bisa melihat seorang wanita berdiri dengan apron yang membalut tubuhnya. Perutnya yang besar tidak membuat wanita itu terlihat jelek. Di matanya, wanita yang sedang mengandung anaknya itu sangat cantik.

Sakura yang sedang memasak Udon terkejut ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan diterimanya dari belakang. Dia bisa merasakan napas suaminya di tengkuknya dan terasa begitu hangat.

"Haru-kun, ada apa? Tumben sekali kamu manja seperti ini?"

Haru tidak menjawab. Dia semakin erat memeluk istrinya dan mengusap perut besar itu dengan lembut.

Pekerjaannya yang banyak membuatnya lupa, jika dia memiliki istri yang menunggunya di rumah. Dia tidak berfikir, betapa kesepiannya istrinya ketika dirinya pergi untuk mengurus restaurantnya.

Dan dirinya berjanji. Dia akan membahagiakan istrinya dan tidak akan membuat istrinya kesepian.

 **oOo**

 **Kaneshiro Goshi (B-Project)**

"Ruang 3.3."

Seorang gadis cantik membenahi tasnya dan berjalan menyusuri kampusnya yang besar. Meski dia sudah hampir tiga bulan berada disini. Tetapi, dia masih saja sering tersesat di kampusnya sendiri.

Sebuah suara membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Dia bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang bernyanyi diiringi oleh petikan gitar.

Rasa penasaran mulai menggelayuti hatinya. Maka dengan keberanian yang besar, Sakura membuka sebuah pintu dan melongokan kepalanya.

Emeraldnya bisa menangkap seseorang yang sedang duduk dan memainkan gitarnya di sudut ruangan. Rambut hitam pemuda itu terlihat sangat mencolok dan wajah itu menunduk untuk melihat petikan gitarnya.

Dan ketika kepalanya terangkat. Sakura menjadi gelagapan.

"Maaf, aku salah ruangan."

Sakura buru-buru menutup pintu itu dan berlalu dari situ. Sepanjang jalan, Sakura mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya.

Seharusnya dia tahu, siapa yang sedang bermain gitar tadi.

.

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang ketika kuliah terakhirnya telah usai. Akhirnya, dia bisa pulang dan segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali memulai mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk.

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat seorang pemuda duduk sembari menggendong gitar di belakang punggungnya. Ingin sekali Sakura berbalik arah dan pulang melewati jalur lain. Tetapi, dia buta arah dan itu akan semakin mempersulit dirinya.

Maka, dengan segala keberanian yang dia miliki. Sakura berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

"Masih marah denganku?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Menolehkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat pemuda itu memandang kearahnya.

"Kenapa bicara denganku?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Tadinya aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu." Kaneshiro bangkit dari duduknya. Dia merangkul pinggang Sakura dengan erat. "Jika kamu merindukanku, tidak usah berpura-pura salah ruangan segala, Sakura."

"Mou! Goshi-kun!"

Sakura tahu, dia tidak akan menang melawan kekasihnya. Dia membiarkan kekasihnya itu merangkul pinggangnya dengan lembut.

"Sumisora hanya managerku, Sakura. Bukankah kamu tahu itu?"

"Tapi, melihatmu duduk berdua berdekatan seperti itu membuatku cemburu." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cih, merepotkan." Kaneshiro mendesah panjang. "Aku akan menjaga jarak dengannya, kamu puas?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kaneshiro sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kalau begitu, antarkan aku pulang!"

Kaneshiro tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura yang sudah berlari mendahuluinya.

"Dasar."

 **oOo**

 **Tsuyoshi Naoe (Nijiiro Days)**

"Jadi, sifat-sifat manusia dibagi menjadi lima bagian."

Seorang gadis duduk di kursinya dan mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh dosennya. Matahari yang panas mulai bersembunyi dengan pelan. Kelasnya terasa begitu tenang karena kuliah sore di hari Sabtu adalah hal yang menyebalkan bagi mahasiswa. Mereka lebih memilih tidur di rumah atau pulang kampung dari pada berada di kelas ini dan mendengarkan ocehan dosen yang menurut mereka menyebalkan.

Tetapi, hal itu tidak berlaku pada seorang pemuda yang duduk diam di bangkunya. Seolah tidak tertarik pada kebisingan dan hawa malas di sekitarnya. Mata hitamnya memandang gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di bangkunya.

Di matanya, tingkah laku teman satu kelasnya itu sangat menggemaskan. Pipinya yang gembil membuatnya teringat pada kucing peliharaannya yang lucu. Tingkahnya yang ceria membuatnya banyak disukai oleh orang-orang sekitarnya.

Tetapi, dia tidak berani untuk maju. Karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih, meski sekarang dia menyukai Sakura.

Awalnya, mereka saling memberikan perhatian dan membuatnya nyaman. Tetapi, ada seseorang yang mengatakan pada Sakura jika dirinya memiliki seorang pacar. Dan itu membuat Sakura menjauhinya.

Padahal, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Dan sekarang gadis itu pergi menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, Tsuyoshi?"

Tsuyoshi menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang sahabatnya. Matsunaga Tomoya.

"Aku tahu kamu memang menyukainya, ingatlah jika kamu sudah memiliki Yukirin, Tsuyoshi."

Ya. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya benar. Sekarang dia sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tetapi, tidak bolehkah dia menjadi egois? Tidak bolehkah dia mencintai Sakura dalam diam, meski dia bersama yang lain?

 **oOo**

 **Kuga Ryoukusuke (Prince Of Stride)**

"Pantai!"

"Berhenti berteriak, Yagami-kun."

Tim Honan sampai di sebuah pantai di daerah Osaka. Mereka akan merayakan kemenangan mereka dalam pertandingan Kakyoin. Pertandingan yang menegangkan karena Yagami Riku harus melawan kakaknya sendiri Tomoe Yagami.

Sebagai kapten, Heath akan membawa mereka bersenang-senang sebelum masuk sekolah. Mereka bisa meraih kemenangan seperti ini juga karena kerja keras semuanya. Jadi, dirinya ingin menghibur timnya.

"Ne, Ayumu-chan, ayo kita kesana."

"Kohinata-ssi! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Nana-chan, kamu cantik sekali hari ini."

"Riku, berhenti menggodanya."

"Jangan bertengkar, Yagami-kun, Fujiwara-kun."

Heath tersenyum. Matanya kemudian menangkap seseorang yang datang. Rambut merah mudanya diikat keatas, tubuh berototnya mampu mengundang gadis manapun untuk memandangnya.

"Kau terlambat, Kuga."

Kuga Ryoukusuke memandang sahabatnya dan mengambil sekaleng soda sebelum meminumnya.

"Aku harus mengantarkan pacarku terlebih dahulu tadi."

"Pacarmu?" Heath memandang Kuga. "Kamu tidak pernah mengatakan padaku jika kamu memiliki pacar."

Kuga tidak menjawab. Dia meneguk sodanya dengan pelan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Heath.

"Ryou-kun!"

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dari jauh, mereka bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat keatas berjalan kearah mereka. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai terlihat menggoda iman lelaki manapun yang melihatnya.

"Bukankah itu Haruno Sakura?" tanya Riku.

"Siapa itu Sakura?" Takeru balik bertanya.

"Hah? Kau tidak mengenal Sakura? Dia adalah model cantik yang sedang naik daun. Dia menjadi idola banyak pemuda. Dia jago berakting, menyanyi, bahkan dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang luar biasa."

Takeru memandang Haruno Sakura yang berjalan mendekat. Otak jeniusnya mulai berfikir keras.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang dilakukan dia disini?"

Sakura berjalan menuju Kuga dan memukul dada bidang itu sebelum merengut kesal.

"Tega sekali kamu meninggalkanku! Aku kan juga ingin ikut berlibur!"

Kohinata dan Ayumu yang mendengar keributan berjalan mendekat. Heath bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"Bukankah kamu Haruno Sakura?" tanya Kohinata.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Heath melanjutkan.

Sakura memandang mereka semua sebelum tersenyum. Tangannya mengibaskan rambutnya yang diikat.

"Aku kekasihnya Ryou-kun."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat detik. Lima detik. Mereka semua terdiam.

"Kamu pacarnya Kuga-kun?!"

"Haruno Sakura pacarnya Kuga senpai?!"

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membalikan badannya. Dia sedang ngambek. Dan kekasihnya hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apapun sembari mengemudikan mobilnya.

Setiap orang pasti tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah menjalin tali kasih selama dua tahun dan menjalin hubungan secara rahasia. Managernya tidak mengizinkannya memiliki kekasih, karena itu bisa menurunkan reputasinya. Bisa-bisa para fansnya akan pergi.

Mereka bertemu di sebuah toko olah raga. Saat itu Sakura tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam toko olah raga dan menemukan Kuga sedang memilih sepatu untuk berlari. Dari situlah mereka kemudian jatuh hati.

Pertemuan sederhana yang mampu mengikat hati mereka.

Dan Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka jika Kuga adalah putra pemilik perusahaan ponsel terbesar di Jepang.

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu tadi?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya memandang kekasihnya. Masih dengan ekspresi ngambek miliknya.

"Aku kan juga ingin berlibur denganmu."

"Kamu dengar apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-san? Jika kamu tidak boleh memiliki kekasih."

"Tapi-"

"Setelah lulus sekolah, kita akan menikah."

Sakura merasa telinganya tiba-tiba menjadi tuli. Dia memandang Kuga dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa? Kamu tadi mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak ada." Kuga kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalanan di depannya.

"Mou! Katakan padaku, kamu tadi mengatakan apa?!"

Kuga Ryokusuke membiarkan pertanyaan Sakura menjadi pertanyaan retorik.

Dia tidak membutuhkan jawaban dari kekasihnya. Karena dia tahu, Sakura tidak akan menolaknya.

 **oOo**

 **Yato (Noragami Aragoto)**

"Hiyori.. Hiyori.. Hiyori.."

Seorang gadis berseragam SMA meraskan dahinya berkedut ketika mendengar suara-suara nista di sekitarnya. Dia merasa sangat kesal ketika dewa lebay mengganggunya dengan mengajaknya berbicara. Padahal, jika dia berbicara pada Yato, bisa-bisa dia dikira orang gila.

"Hiyori.."

"Mou!"

Hiyori melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk menghindari dewa jahil yang mengganggunya. Dia tidak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang memandangnya dari kejauhan.

"Hiyori?"

.

.

"Sudah aku katakan untuk tidak menggangguku, Yato!"

"Habisnya wajah Hiyori lucu sekali ketika marah."

Hiyori merengut kesal. Saat itu Kofuku muncul membawa secangkir teh.

"Tenanglah Hiyori-chan, Yato memang seperti itu."

"Hiyori?"

Hiyori menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat seseorang datang. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Siapa mereka?"

"Apakah kamu temannya Sakura? Perkenalkan, namaku Kofuku!" Wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum. "Senangnya memiliki teman yang berambut pink juga."

"Sama-sama, Kofuku-san. Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku teman sekelasnya Hiyori."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa sampai disini?" tanya Hiyori. "Aku sungguh terkejut melihatmu bisa sampai disini."

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu tadi, jadi aku mengikutimu kesini." Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak bolehkah?"

"Kata siapa?" Kofuku memeluk Sakura. "Aku senang ada teman Hiyorin yang mau kesini."

.

.

Hiyori merasa ada yang aneh dengan dewa keusilan yang biasanya cerewet itu. Yato mendadak menjadi pendiam dan tidak banyak mengganggunya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengajari Yukine belajar. Sifat Sakura yang ceria dan mudah bergaul membuatnya mudah menyatu dengan semua orang.

"Aku memiliki baju milik kakakku yang sudah tidak terpakai. Apa kamu mau memilikinya?"

Wajah Yukine menjadi begitu bahagia. Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat dan membuat senyuman bahagia di wajah Sakura muncul.

"Baiklah jika begitu, besok aku akan menitipkannya pada Hiyori." Sakura tersenyum. "Ini sudah mulai malam, Hiyori. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang."

Hiyori tersenyum aneh. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadap teman satu kelasnya ini.

"Kofuku-san, apa ini?"

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura memegang sebuah miniatur kuil. Miniatur kuil yang dibuat oleh Hiyori untuk Yato.

Hiyori sengaja membuatkannya untuk dewa paling usil itu karena Yato menangis tiga hari tiga malam karena tidak ada yang membuatkannya sebuah kuil. Maka dengan inisatifnya sendiri, dirinya membuatkan sebuah kuil untuk Yato.

Masih tersimpan di dalam benak Hiyori, bagaimana wajah bahagia Yato saat dirinya memberikannya sebuah kuil. Meski hanya kecil, Yato sangat bahagia saat itu.

"Itu milik-"

"Boleh aku memilikinya?"

Semuanya terdiam. Yato yang sedang merebahkan dirinya bersikap acuh tak acuh. Hiyori menjadi panik, kuil itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagi Yato.

"Tapi, kamu tidak boleh-"

"Kamu boleh memilikinya."

Menolehkan kepalanya, mereka semua menuju kearah asal suara. Yato dengan wajah tidak pedulinya berkata dengan santai. Yukine menatap majikannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Benarkah dewa keusilan yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu memberikan sebuah kuil untuk seorang gadis?

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum. "Jujur saja, aku jarang sekali ke kuil. Mungkin, jika aku memiliki kuil kecil ini, aku akan lebih sering berdoa."

Kofuku bahkan tidak berkutik ketika Sakura tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan sering-sering kemari, ayo Hiyori."

Daikoku bahkan menjadi pendiam. Kedatangan Sakura membuat suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi tidak biasanya. Bahkan seorang dewa seperti Yato bisa menjadi pendiam.

"Yato, apa yang kau lakukan! Bukankah kuil itu sangat berarti untukmu?!" Yukine mulai mengomel panjang lebar.

Yato tidak menanggapi dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Daikoku berdiri.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kamu dari mana saja?"

Sakura mematung di tempatnya berdiri ketika pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut ibunya. Dari mana dia? Iya, sebenarnya dia baru saja dari mana?

Sakura tidak tahu jika dia tidak bisa mengingat seorang dewa yang baru saja dia temui. Meski dia bisa melihatnya. Tetapi, dia akan melupakannya dalam sekejap.

Seingatnya dia pergi bersama Hiyori, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingat kemana dirinya pergi. Dan bersama siapa saja dia hari ini.

"Aku.. pergi bersama Hiyori." Sakura tersenyum. "Dia memintaku untuk mengantarkannya membeli buku."

"Ya sudah jika begitu. Mandilah lalu makan malam."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia masih berusaha mengingat kemana dirinya pergi bersama Hiyori hari ini.

.

.

"Hoam.."

Sakura menguap dengan lebar sebelum mengucek matanya. Sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam dan dia baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas Fisikanya. Menutup bukunya, Sakura memasukannya ke dalam tas.

Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah miniatur kuil di dalam tasnya. Mengambil miniatur kuil tersebut, Sakura membaca nama yang tertera di depan kuil.

"Yaboku?"

Menyatukan kedua tangannya, Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Kami-sama, aku mohon engkau selalu menjagaku dalam tidurku. Menjagaku dalam setiap waktu dan jangan biarkan kejahatan merasuki. Dan berikan yang terbaik untuk keesokan harinya saat aku membuka mata. Amin."

Meletakan miniatur kuil itu di dekat jendelanya. Sakura kemudian naik keatas ranjangnya dan memejamkan matanya.

Dia tidak tahu jika seseorang di luar kamarnya sedang memandanginya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiyori!"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Hiyori memandang Sakura yang memanggilnya. Jam pelajaran baru saja berakhir.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Setelah ini kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Um.. ke tempatnya Yato."

"Yato?" Sakura memandang Hiyori dengan pandangan bertanya. "Siapa itu Yato?"

Hiyori hanya tersenyum aneh. Dia tahu, jika Sakura pasti akan melupakan pertemuannya dengan Kofuku maupun Yato.

" _Iie._ Bukan siapa-siapa." Hiyori tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya."

Sakura memandang kepergian Hiyori dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia masih penasaran, siapa itu Yato.

.

.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan memandang kantong plastik yang dia bawa. Sebelum pulang ke rumahnya, dia harus membeli berbagai keperluan untuk mengisi perutnya. Dia tidak bisa diam jika tidak ada makanan di rumahnya.

Karena matanya terfokus pada barang bawaannya. Sakura sampai tidak menyadari jika ada truk yang melaju kearahnya. Dan ketika dirinya menyadarinya, tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang hingga terhempas ke seberang _trotoar._

 _"_ Ada kecelakaan!"

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Rasanya semuanya seperti mimpi. Dia baru saja nyaris tertabrak truk dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang ke seberang. Dia seperti dibantu oleh seorang malaikat.

Dan Sakura tidak tahu, jika di sebuah atap gedung. Ada seseorang yang bernapas lega karena berhasil menyelamatkannya.

.

.

"Kami-sama, terima Kasih sudah menyelamatkanku hari ini. Rasanya semuanya seperti mimpi. Bisa terhempas begitu saja dan terhindar dari kecelakaan yang akan merenggut nyawaku."

Sakura menyatukan tangannya di depan sebuah miniatur kuil. Di keheningan malam, Sakura _khusyuk_ memanjatkan doa kepada Dewa.

"Aku tahu, dimanapun engkau berada. Engkau pasti akan selalu melindungi hamba. Amin."

Merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, Sakura menaikan selimutnya. Aa sesuatu yang membuat hatinya lega setelah memanjatkan doa kepada Dewa.

"Yato, sampai kapan kamu mau memandanginya terus? Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang." Yukine memandang tuannya.

Yato hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Dia memandang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang terlelap tidur. Sebagai dewa, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengabulkan permintaan umatnya.

Dan seorang Dewa tidak boleh jatuh Cinta pada manusia.

 **oOo**

 **Mabuchi Kou (Ao Haru Ride)**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diikat _ponytail_ menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia memandang nama keluarga yang tertera di depan sebuah rumah dan memastikan jika rumah yang dia datangi adalah benar.

"Tanaka? Sejak kapan marga Kou-kun menjadi Tanaka?"

Hari ini dirinya mewakili sekolahnya untuk datang ke sebuah seminar pelatihan kepemimpinan. Dan dirinya terpilih untuk datang bersama salah satu temannya, Mabuchi Kou.

Sebenarnya, bukan rahasia lagi jika dirinya sebenarnya menyukai Mabuchi Kou. Banyak yang menyukai Kou, apalagi pemuda itu adalah sosok yang gantle dimatanya.

Mengambil ponselnya, dia segera menelpon temannya itu.

" _Moshi-moshi."_

"Kou! Apa kamu berada di rumah? Aku berada di depan rumahmu, tapi aku tidak yakin. Disini nama keluarganya tertulis Tanaka."

" _Aku akan keluar."_

Sakura masih menunggu dengan sambungan telepon yang masih menyala. Pintu di hadapannya terbuka dan Sakura sedikit harap-harap cemas, bagaimana jika yang membuka pintu bukan Kou?

Dan ketika sosok di balik pintu muncul. Sakura berteriak karena terkejut.

"Berhentilah berteriak." Kou memandang Sakura dengan malas.

"Kou-kun! Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa kamu tidak memakai baju!"

Kou memandang Sakura dengan malas. Dia baru saja bangun dan membukakan pintu hanya dengan celana pendek tanpa atasan dan handuk yang menempel di lehernya.

"Aku mau mandi."

"Mandi?" Sakura menatap Kou dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kereta kita akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi!"

"Siapa yang peduli."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal ketika Kou meninggalkannya begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Melepas sepatunya, Sakura meletakannya di rak sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Kou.

"Permisi."

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya. Rumah keluarga milik Kou begitu sepi. Perabotannya juga sedikit dan terkesan sederhana. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang bisa dia temukan di rumah ini.

"Kou-kun, masih lama?"

Kou tidak menjawab. Dia masih fokus dengan acara mandinya dan membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

Dan tak berapa lama Kou muncul dengan pakaiannya. Rambutnya yang basah membuat Sakura tidak berkedip beberapa saat. Meski Kou terkadang berbicara sedikit judes dan terkesan misterius. Tetapi itulah yang membuatnya menarik di mata Sakura.

"Kenapa malah diam?" Kou menatap Sakura. "Ayo kita berangkat."

Sakura yang biasanya sedikit cerewet menjadi diam. Entah mengapa suaranya hilang entah kemana. Matanya melirik Kou yang berjalan di sampingnya sebelum merasakan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Itu kereta kita."

Sakura terkejut ketika Kou menarik tangannya menuju kereta yang membawa mereka. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah.

Untung saja kereta yang membawa mereka sepi. Jadi, mereka tidak harus berdesak-desakan. Mereka duduk bersampingan dan Sakura tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dengan topik apa.

Padahal jika dia bertemu dengan Ino, Gaara, Sasuke atau teman-temannya yang lain. Dia akan memulai bicara seperti kereta yang berjalan. Tetapi, entah mengapa jika bersama dengan Kou dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Kou-kun belum sarapan, kan?" Sakura membuka tasnya. "Aku membawakan sandwich."

Kou melirik kotak bekal milik Sakura. Di dalamnya terdapat dua buah sandwich yang menggugah selera. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil salah satu sandwich sebelum melahapnya.

Sakura memperhatikan Kou yang sedang memakan sandwichnya. Kapan lagi dia bisa menatap wajah Kou dari jarak sedekat ini?

.

.

Hari sudah sore ketika Sakura keluar dari sebuah gedung bersama Kou. Pelatihan kepemimpinan akhirnya selesai juga. Dan sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah mereka. Sakura merasa lega karena berhasil menjalankan tugasnya dengan sempurna.

Berjalan menuju stasiun, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi hari ini.

Saat kereta yang membawa merek sampai, mereka juga tidak berbicara satu sama lain.

"Jika Kou-kun mengantuk, tidur saja." Sakura mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Mendenguskan wajahnya. Kou menanggapi.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukan Kou. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang melaju lebih cepat dari kereta yang mereka naiki.

"Kou-kun?" Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Tidurlah."

Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tidur dengan kondisi hati yang kacau seperti ini.

Indera penciumannya bisa mencium bau harum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kou. Tanpa sadar, dirinya semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Kou.

Kou bisa mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Sakura. Matanya kemudian sedikit mengintip kearah Sakura dan melihat gadis itu telah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Tersenyum tipis, Kou kemudian mencium dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Oyasumi, Sakura."

 **oOo**

 **Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji)**

Setelah Ciel Phantomhive terlahir kembali sebagai seorang iblis. Maka Sebastian adalah pelayan abadi yang dimiliki oleh Ciel. Pada akhirnya,Ciel berhasil melepaskan diri dari dendam yang membelenggunya.

Dan Ciel mendirikan sebuah kerajaan iblis. Sebastian sebagai pelayannya yang setia, selalu ada di samping Ciel Phantomhive.

"Sebastian, apa setelah ini kamu ada pekerjaan?" tanya Ciel sembari meneguk tehnya.

"Mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar."

Ciel melirik pelayannya sebelum meneguk tehnya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah saat aku memanggilmu."

Sebastian membungkukan badannya.

 _"Yes, my Lord. "_

 _._

 _._

Di sudut kota London yang gelap. Seorang gadis mencoba melawan ketika beberapa pria mencoba untuk memperkosanya. Dia mencoba melawan, bahkan memukul. Namun apa daya, dia bukanlah ninja seperti yang ada di film-film. Dia hanyalah manusia biasa yang akan tetap kalah jika berada di tengah-tengah pria yang sedang bernafsu.

Dia hanyalah gadis penjaja kue. Dia hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan manjual kue buatannya. Tetapi, sepertinya apa yang selama ini dia jaga akan hilang.

"Are? Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria dengan dandanan ala pelayan memandang mereka. Sakura sudah tidak bisa berfikir apapun lagi.

"Siapa kamu?!"

Sebastian tersenyum dan meletakan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku hanyalah seorang Iblis pelayan."

"Habisi dia!"

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Karena berikutnya, kesadarannya telah menghilang.

.

.

Matahari muncul dari peraduannya ketika Sakura membuka matanya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya. Dia mengenali dimana dirinya berbaring saat ini. Di kamarnya, di dalam apartemen yang kumuh.

Pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang dia gunakan semalam. Bedanya, tidak ada luka robek dimanapun.

Lalu, apakah yang dialaminya adalah mimpi?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Jika itu mimpi rasanya terlalu nyata baginya. Tidak mungkin itu adalah mimpi.

Bahkan dirinya masih bisa merasakan sentuhan para bajingan yang mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya. Jika itu adalah mimpi, maka itu akan menjadi mimpi paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Kemudian tatapan matanya tertuju pada meja miliknya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

Kenapa ada semangkuk bubur di mejanya?

Seingatnya dia tidak memasak bubur atau apapun. Kenapa sekarang di mejanya ada semangkuk bubur?

.

Malam hari di London terasa sangat mencekam. Itu yang Sakura rasakan.

Dia masih belum berani keluar dari apartemennya. Mimpinya terasa sangat nyata, membuatnya tidak berani beranjak dari kamarnya.

 _Toktok.._

Suara ketukan pintu membuat kepalanya menoleh keasal suara. Mengambil pemukul bola yang dia sembunyikan, Sakura berjalan dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Dan ketika dia membuka pintunya dengan sigap Sakura memukulnya.

"Astaga, kamu membuatku terkejut."

Sebastian menghindar dengan cepat dan membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"S-siapa kamu?!" Sakura menunjuk Sebastian.

"Aku adalah orang yang menyelamatkanmu."

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Menyelamatkanku?"

.

Sakura menuangkan ocha hangat ke dalam gelas sebelum menyajikannya pada Sebastian. Mendudukan dirinya tidak jauh dari Sebastian, Sakura memperhatikan pria asing yang datang ke apartemennya ini.

Sebastian tampak seperti seorang pelayan orang kaya dan bukan orang yang berbahaya. Tetapi, dirinya tetap waspada terhadap pria berambut hitam ini.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudnya dengan menyelamatkanku?"

Sebastian mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura dan meneguk ochanya. Meletakan gelasnya, mata hitamnya memandang Sakura yang memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya

"Aku menyelanyamatkanmu dari bandit yang hampir memperkosamu."

Sakura terdiam. Dia memandang Sebastian dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jadi.. Itu semua bukan mimpi?"

Sebastian tersenyum.

" _Iie._ Itu semua bukan mimpi."

"Aku takut.."

"Tenang saja." mata Sebastian menjadi sendu. "Aku akan melindungimu."

 _._

 _._

Suasana pasar di London tidak beda jauh dengan Negara manapun. Tetap saja ramai dengan para pedagang yang datang dari penjuru kota.

Di sudut toko, Sakura sedang memilih beberapa roti dengan uangnya yang seadanya. Dia sudah tiga hari tidak berjualan karena takut para bandit itu masih mengejarnya. Pengalamannya sangat menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Sekarang, uangnya sudah mau menipis dan besok mau tidak mau harus pergi berjualan.

"Belanja, Sakura-san?"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura bisa melihat Sebastian berda di belakangnya. Pria itu selalu tampil dengan balutan pakaian pelayannya seperti yang dia ingat saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Sebastian-san? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya sedang belanja." Sebastian menjawab. "Biar aku yang bayar semua belanjaan milikmu."

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat protes, Sebastian sudah memberikan beberapa uang kepada sang penjual. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sebastian membantu Sakura membawakan semua belanjaan miliknya.

"Terima Kasih, Sebastian-san." Sakura tersenyum.

Dan entah mengapa, Sebastian menyukai senyuman itu.

.

.

.

London di malam hari terasa menyeramkan bagi Sakura, apalagi kabut tebal yang menutupi jalanan kota London.

Beberapa hari belakangan, Sakura selalu pulang lebih awal karena ada seorang pendeta yang membeli semua kuenya. Tetapi hari ini, dia lembur karena kuenya masih cukup banyak.

Biasanya, di pagi hari saat dirinya berbelanja. Dia selalu bertemu dengan Sebastian Michaelis. Pria berambut hitam itu selalu membantunya dan dia menyukainya. Sebastian adalah pria yang baik.

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat beberapa pemuda berjalan kearahnya. Sakura mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan membalikan badannya. Dia masih trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tempo hari. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk yang hadir kembali.

Saat melewati sebuah gang, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Sebastian-san?"

"Ayo kita pergi."

Rasanya seperti melewati sebuah lorong waktu. Sakura sudah sampai di tempat tinggalnya dalam sekejap, bahkan dirinya tidak merasakan perjalanan yang harusnya dia tempuh.

"Sakura, mungkin ini terakhir kali kita akan bertemu."

Sakura memandang Sebastian dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena tuanku tidak mengizinkanku untuk bertemu lagi denganmu." Sebastian tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Tidak. Entah mengapa hati kecilnya berteriak untuk menghentikan Sebastian. Namun, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sebastian-kun!"

Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku harus pergi."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Satu senyuman terbit di bibir Sebastian. Inilah yang dia ingin dengarkan dari Sakura.

"Meski ke Neraka?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Meski ke neraka sekalipun. Aku akan mengikutimu."

Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian sudah ada di hadapannya. Dan Sebastian menyentuh pipi Sakura.

"Akan aku pegang kata-katamu."

Satu ciuman menutup kisah cinta mereka malam ini, di bawah sinar rembulan yang bercahaya dengan terang.

 **oOo**

 **Matsuoka Rin (Free)**

Cuaca di Jepang sedang panas-panasnya ketika Rin selesai meneliti semua pekerjaan anak buahnya. Sebagai direktur dari Matsuoka Corp. Pekerjaannya sungguh membuatnya sangat sibuk. Dia bahkan melewatkan waktu bersama kekasih dan juga adiknya.

Mengusap peluh di dahinya, Rin mengambil ponselnya. Dia memandang wallpaper ponselnya sebelum tersenyum. Dia merindukan kekasihnya. Sudah hampir seminggu dia mengabaikan panggilan dan pesan dari kekasihnya. Kesibukannya benar-benar menyita waktunya.

Dan baru saja dia memikirkan kekasihnya, ponselnya bergetar. Dia nyaris melemparnya karena terkejut.

 _Gou calling.._

Mengangkat telepon dari adiknya, Rin memandang keluar jendela kantornya.

"Gou, ada apa?"

 _"Aku merindukan nii-chan!"_

Rin tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Gou? Bagaimana kabar Haru? Apa bayimu baik-baik saja?"

" _Kami baik-baik saja, nii-chan. Bayi dalam kandunganku bahkan sudah bisa menendang."_

Matsuoka Gou resmi menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri, Nanase Haruka setahun yang lalu. Awalnya sebagai seorang kakak, dia tidak mengizinkan adiknya menikah dengan Haru. Tetapi, dia tidak kuasa menolak keinginan adiknya untuk menikah dengan orang yang dia cintai.

Saat itu juga, dia bertemu dengan salah satu teman Gou. Haruno Sakura. Mereka bertemu di pesta pernikahan Gou dan berkenalan. Melalui perkenalan-perkenalan itulah mereka kemudian menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Dan Rin berniat untuk melamar kekasihnya dalam waktu dekat.

" _Nii-chan, kapan nii-chan akan menikahi Sakura?"_

Pertanyaan Gou membuat Rin terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rin memutar kursinya. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

" _Sakura sahabat terbaikku, nii-chan. Aku tidak mau kamu mempermainkannya seperti kamu mempermainkan mantan-mantanmu itu, nii-chan."_

"Tenang saja Gou." Rin mengusap sebuah cincin yang dia letakan di dalam wadah. "Aku akan menikahinya."

Rin memandang sekretarisnya yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, jaga kesehatanmu, Gou."

Mematikan sambungan telepon, Rin memandang Tayuya.

"Ada apa, Tayuya?"

"Sakura-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda."

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki ruangan kekasihnya dan menemukan Rin sedang meneliti dokumennya. Dia tersenyum dan meletakan kotak bekal yang dia buat diatas meja kekasihnya.

"Sakura." Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Apa ini? Masakanmu?"

"Iya."

Rin mendesah lelah dan membuka kotak bekal milik Sakura. Dia menemukan berbagai makanan yang lezat di dalam sana. Kekasihnya sangat mengerti jika dirinya hampir mati karena kelaparan.

Menyumpit _sushi_ buatan Sakura, Rin memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Seketika rasa asin langsung memenuhi mulutnya. Meski dia hampir mati karena rasa asin yang menyekiknya. Tetapi dia tidak tega mengatakannya pada Sakura.

Enam bulan yang lalu, dia menemukan kekasihnya sibuk di dapur. Sakura sedang mencoba memasak dan dia yang menjadi kelinci percobaannya. Sakura mengatakan, dia ingin bisa memasak agar bisa memasakannya dan anak-anaknya masakan yang lezat.

Dan Rin mendaratkan ciuman di bibir kekasihnya.

"Enak, Rin-kun?"

Rin memandang kekasihnya dan memicingkan matanya. Dia memandang _plester_ yang tertempel banyak di tangan kekasihnya.

"Sakura, apa itu?"

Menyadari apa yang dilihat kekasihnya, Sakura menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

"Jangan membohongiku, Sakura!"

Rin memegang tangan Sakura dan menelitinya. Disana banyak sekali luka sayatan kecil. Ini pasti terjadi karena kekasihnya memaksakan diri untuk memasak dan pisau yang digunakan mengenai tangannya.

"Luka ini banyak sekali, Sakura." Rin mengelus tangan kekasihnya. "Lebih baik menyerah saja."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kekasihnya. Rin bisa menangkap sorot mata aneh di sana.

"Sakura-"

"Rin-kun menyukai wanita yang pintar memasak, bukan?"

Rin memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa-"

"Rin-kun tidak segera melamarku karena aku tidak pandai memasak, bukan? Aku memasak karena aku ingin terlihat pantas berada di sisi Rin-kun." Air mata mengembang di pelupuk mata Sakura. "Ternyata Rin-kun memang tidak serius denganku."

"Sakura-"

Sebelum Rin melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah meninggalkan kekasihnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura!"

.

.

Rin mengusap rambutnya dengan gusar. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura bisa berfikiran seperti itu. Apakah karena sangat mencintainya kekasihnya melakukan hal itu?

Dia memang menyukai wanita yang pandai memasak. Karena dimatanya, wanita yang pandai memasak sangat keibuan. Tetapi, itu tidak berlaku bagi Sakura.

Dia mencintai Sakura apa adanya. Di matanya, Sakura terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Sisi lelaki dalam dirinya ingin melindungi kekasihnya dan jika Sakura tidak bisa memasak pun, dia tidak peduli.

Dan dia tidak mengerti. Bagian mana dari kata-katanya yang membuat kekasihnya marah hingga seperti ini.

Meletakan dokumennya, Rin bangkit dari kursinya. Dia memaksakan diri untuk bekerja juga tidak akan menghasilkan apapun. Pikirannya di penuhi dengan Sakura seorang.

Mungkin dia akan mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Rin membuka pintu apartemen kekasihnya dan menemukan apartemen itu dalam keadaan sepi. Dia bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya karena dia memiliki kunci cadangannya. Dia sengaja membuatnya tanpa sepengatahuan kekasihnya.

Ini masih pukul tujuh malam, dimana orang-orang sedang menikmati makan malam. Menghidupkan beberapa lampu, Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kekasihnya.

Dan benar saja, dia menemukan kekasihnya sedang tidur dan bergelung dalam selimut. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, matanya bisa menangkap wajah menggemaskan milik Sakura.

Pria bergigi hiu itu merasa bersalah. Dia tidak berniat mengatakan hal yang buruk. Kekasihnya hanya salah menangkap makna dari apa yang dikatakannya.

Mungkin, dia akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kekasihnya.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan malas. Dia membalikan badannya dan kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam selimut yang hangat. Rasanya tidurnya sangat nyenyak hari ini.

Setelah pulang dari kantor kekasihnya. Dia mencoba memasak bulgogi di dapur dan rasanya kacau sekali. Dan akhirnya dirinya menyerah. Jadi, kemudian dirinya memutuskan untuk tidur.

Dia merasa seperti di surga ketika bertemu dengan kasurnya yang empuk. Setelah berhari-hari mengerjakan pekerjaannya, dia akhirnya bisa tidur nyenyak dan melupakan semuanya.

Baru sepuluh menit dirinya memejamkan matanya kembali. Hidungnya mencium bau harum masakan. Setahunya, tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke apartemennya.

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Sakura mengikat rambutnya acak-acakan sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. Dan Sakura hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Disana, kekasihnya sedang berdiri mengenakan apron dan menyiapkan berbagai masakan.

"Rin-kun?"

Rin menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah bangun, sayang?"

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" Sakura berjalan mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, tidak boleh?" Rin melepas apronnya. "Aku belum selesai bicara tadi."

"Kita sudah selesai bicara." Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. "Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang, Rin-kun. Dan mungkin aku akan mengganti knop pintuku."

Rin melepas apronnya dan menarik napas panjang. Dia bukanlah Makoto yang penyabar, dia sudah biasa menghadapi para mantan kekasihnya. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang ngambek hingga seperti ini.

Inilah alasan mengapa dirinya mencintai Sakura. Karena saat bersama dengan kekasihnya, dia merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya keluar. Dia merasa tertantang, karena Sakura berbeda dengan mantan kekasihnya yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kamu bisa memasak atau tidak." Rin menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakura. "Karena jika kamu tidak bisa memasak, bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita memasak di dapur bersama?"

Sakura memandang Rin dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mengatakan untuk dirimu menyerah, bukan tanpa alasan. Aku ingin kita memasak bersama. Jika kita menjadi suami istri, kita bisa memasak bersama dan aku tidak akan membiarkan satu pun pisau melukai tanganmu seperti saat ini."

Menundukan kepalanya, Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jadi, itulah alasan mengapa kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu. Kekasihnya peduli padanya dan dirinya sudah marah kepada kekasihnya tanpa alasan.

"Maafkan aku, Rin-kun." Sakura terisak. "Maafkan aku."

Sakura bisa merasakan tubuhnya di peluk oleh kekasihnya. Tangan besar Rin mengelus rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Jika kita ingin masak bersama, apakah kamu mau jadi istriku?"

Rin bisa merasakan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin-kun."

Mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya, Rin tersenyum.

"Aku juga."

 **oOo**

 **Aomine Daiki (Kuroko no Basuke)**

 _Suara deru motor membuat seorang gadis berambut pink tidak bisa mendengar apa yang lawan bicaranya katakan. Suasana kota Tokyo yang padat di siang hari yang panas, membuatnya tidak fokus. Satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang pemudanya, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain, dia gunakan untuk membawa bukunya._

" _Setelah lulus dari sekolah, aku akan pergi ke Akita."_

 _Gadis yang duduk di boncengan motor semakin erat memeluk pinggang pemuda yang sedang mengendarai motornya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa._

" _Kenapa harus Akita?"_

" _Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku dan juga bekerja disana."_

 _Gadis itu semakin memeluk erat pinggang pemuda yang sedang membelah jalanan Tokyo itu._

" _Jika kamu meninggalkanku dan saat itu aku diambil oleh orang lain, lalu bagaimana?"_

 _Pemuda itu mendenguskan tawanya lucu._

" _Berarti kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."_

 _Rasanya seperti ada tombak yang menghantam hatinya. Sebegitu mudahkah?_

" _Takdir bisa dirubah dengan doa!" Gadis itu mencubit pinggang pemudanya dengan gemas._

 _Pemuda itu sedikit mengaduh, tetapi dirinya tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Jika tidak, dia akan membahayakan gadis yang dicintainya._

" _Maka dari itu, aku ke Akita untuk berusaha dan juga berdoa."_

" _Kalau begitu, berusahalah untuk mendapatkanku, perjuangkanlah aku!"_

 _Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, motor yang dikendarainya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sederhana._

" _Kita sudah sampai."_

 _Gadis itu turun dari motornya dan memandang pemudanya yang kemudian melajukan motornya menjauh. Dia akan selalu mengingatnya. Mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan satu tahun berikutnya, semuanya berubah. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat pemudanya berubah. Tetapi, dia tidak mengenali pemudanya._

 _Kemana pemudanya yang pemalas itu?_

" _Hei, Ahomine! Pekalah sedikit!"_

 _Gadis berambut pink yang sedang mencoba memasukan larutan ke dalam Biuret menolehkan kepalanya. Emeraldnya bisa menangkap seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang mengomeli pemuda berambut biru._

" _Dia tidak sampai memasukan larutannya, lalu kenapa kamu diam saja? Kamu itu lelaki atau tidak?!"_

 _Mendengar perkataan temannya, membuat sesuatu di dalam dada pemuda berambut biru itu bergejolak. Maka dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit kasar, dia mendekati gadisnya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan ketakutan._

" _Berikan padaku."_

 _Pemuda itu mengambil larutan dari tangan gadisnya sebelum menuangkannya ke dalam biuret. Meski pemuda itu menuangkannya untuk mereka, tetapi tetap saja dirinya merasa takut._

" _Ayo kita mulai titrasinya."_

 _Pemuda itu duduk di bangkunya dan mulai melakukan titrasi. Gadis yang ada di sampingnya menarik napas panjang dan membalikan badannya. Tidak ada gunanya dia disini sekarang._

" _Mau kemana, Sakura?"_

 _Menolehkan kepalanya, gadis itu memandang pemuda yang bahkan masih fokus dengan senyawa dihadapannya._

" _Jangan pergi kemana-mana, aku ingin kamu melihat sampai dimana batasnya."_

 _Tersenyum, gadis itu mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, tepat di samping pemuda itu. Dia paham, jika pemuda itu ingin dirinya tetap disisinya._

 _Tetapi, dirinya bukanlah wanita yang akan menempati hati pemuda itu._

 _._

" _Aku benci dengan Aomine!"_

 _Gadis berambut pink itu menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang sahabatnya. Sahabatnya itu membuang bungkus makanannya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap._

" _Kenapa, Ino?"_

" _Aku benci bajingan brengsek itu!" Ino menggigit stik es krimnya. "Dia adalah pria paling pengecut yang pernah aku temui. Dia mendekatimu, memberi harapan padamu lalu tiba-tiba saja dirinya sudah bersama dengan Shion! Apa-apaan itu! Pengecut!"_

 _Gadis itu mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya dengan seksama sebelum menerawang jauh._

" _Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini, Ino."_

 _._

" _ **Kenangan itu terasa sama, seolah aku baru saja merasakannya saat itu. Tetapi, aku adalah orang yang pemaaf, meski aku membencinya, tetapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkannya."**_

" _Menikahlah denganku."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Gadis itu memandang pemuda dihadapannya yang berdiri di tengah guyuran hujan. Besok adalah hari dimana kelulusan mereka akan dirayakan. Mereka akan lulus dan yang gadis itu dengar, pemuda itu mendapatkan pekerjaan di Akita._

 _Dan dia sangat terkejut ketika pemuda berambut biru itu muncul di depam rumahnya, ditengah guyuran hujan._

" _Kau bercanda." Gadis itu mendenguskan wajahnya. "Selama tiga tahun, kita bahkan tidak pernah saling bertegur sapa. Kamu bersikap begitu sinis padaku dan sekarang kamu mengatakan jika kamu ingin menikah denganku? Kamu pasti sedang bercanda."_

" _Sakura, aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal itu." pemuda itu menatap gadis dihadapannya._

" _Katakan apa alasanmu."_

" _Aku hanya malu."_

" _Malu?" Gadis itu memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

" _Kamu tahu Wakamatsu? Dia selalu mengolok-olokku jika sedang mendekatimu, hal itu membuatku menjadi sedikit minder dan malu."_

" _Kau tahu, Aomine-kun."_

" _..."_

" _Kau itu bodoh."_

 _._

 _._

Seorang wanita merengut kesal ketika tiba-tiba laptopnya ditutup begitu saja. Emeraldnya memandang suaminya yang datang dengan peluh di dahi dan tubuhnya. Seragam olah raga milik suaminya juga basah oleh keringat dan membuat otot-otot milik suaminya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Daiki-kun?!"

"Apa yang ibu hamil lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" Aomine mengambil laptop milik istrinya.

"Aku sedang menulis untuk novelku, Daiki-kun!" Sakura memandang suaminya sebelum menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidur, Sakura."

"Lagipula, kenapa kamu sudah pulang? Bukankah hari ini kamu ada reuni?"

"Memangnya apa yang kamu harapkan dari reuni ini?" Aomine mendesah panjang. "Aku akan mandi. Dan setelah aku selesai mandi, aku tidak mau melihatmu masih terjaga. Pikirkanlah soal bayi kita, Sakura."

Aomine Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebelum beranjak menuju ranjangnya. Satu tahun yang lalu, suaminya yang bodoh itu melamarnya di bawah guyuran hujan. Dan saat dirinya menerima lamaran suaminya, sahabatnya langsung memarahinya dan mencaci maki Aomine tujuh hari tujuh malam tiada henti.

Tetapi, sekarang dirinya sedang mengandung buah cintanya bersama dengan Aomine. Meski suaminya itu terkadang bodoh, menyebalkan dan mudah naik darah. Tetapi, dirinya mencintai suaminya.

Menuruti perkataan suaminya, Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dan memeluk perutnya. Meski melalui perjalanan yang panjang dan berliku, tetapi kisah cintanya berakhir dengan bahagia.

 **oOo**

 **Yoake Ryou (ReLife)**

" _Tadaima."_ Seorang gadis berambut pink yang diikat keatas melepas sepatunya. Meletakannya di rak sepatunya, dia meletakan tasnya sembarangan sebelum menuju dapur.

"Enaknya~"

Membawa segelas air dingin menuju kamarnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya sebelum memandang keluar jendela kamarnya.

Yoake Ryou. Putra tunggal keluarga Yoake yang menjadi tetangga juga temannya semasa kecil. Mereka selalu berada di kelas yang sama dan di sekolah yang sama selama dua belas tahun. Banyak yang bertaruh, jika mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

Tidak. Dirinya yang jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut kuning itu. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku pada Yoake. Karena tetangganya itu dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan Onoya An, salah satu teman mereka dan juga anggota klub Ilmiah Remaja bersama dengan Yoake.

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura meletakan gelasnya di meja. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan Yoake untuk saat ini.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir malam ketika Yoake sampai di rumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya adalah dokter dan kedua orang tuanya jarang sekali ada di rumah. Jadi wajar sekali jika rumahnya sangat sepi.

Menghidupkan lampu dapur, Yoake membuka termos berisi air panas sebelum menuangkannya pada mie cup yang dibelinya sebelum pulang tadi. Kegiatan sekolahnya benar-benar menguras tenaganya.

Melangkahkan kakinya, dia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. Meletakan mienya diatas meja, Yoake sedikit mengintip di balik tirai jendelanya dan memandang seorang gadis yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya sembari membaca sebuah novel.

Mengambil ponselnya, dia menekan nomor ponsel yang bahkan sudah dia hafal di luar kepalanya.

" _Moshi-moshi, Ryou-kun?"_

Yoake tersenyum. Dia sedikit mengintip dari balik tirai jendelanya dan melihat Sakura duduk menyila dengan ponsel di telinganya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu membaca novel?"

Tersenyum geli, dia bisa melihat Sakura memandang kearah jendela kamarnya. Dia tahu, Sakura pasti sedang kelabakan sekarang.

" _Apa kamu sedang mengintipku sekarang?"_

Mengaduk-aduk mienya, Yoake menerawang jauh.

"Menurutmu?"

" _Ryou-kun!"_

Yoake tertawa. Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah teman semasa kecilnya itu ketika ngambek. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Lebih baik kamu belajar untuk ulangan Fisikamu, Sakura."

" _Apa?! Bagaimana kamu bisa-"_

 _ **Klik!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Lebih baik kamu belajar untuk ulangan Fisikamu, Sakura."_

Sakura tidak bisa menahan raut wajah keterkejutannya.

"Apa?! Bagaimana kamu bisa-"

 _ **Klik!**_

Belum sempat dia meneruskan kata-katanya, Yoake sudah menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Satu pertanyaan besar muncul di benaknya.

 _Bagaimana mungkin teman semasa kecilnya itu bisa mengetahui jika dirinya ada ulangan Fisika besok?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sakura!"

Sakura yang sedang mengikat rambutnya, bisa mendengar ibunya memanggil.

"Cepatlah turun, Ryou-kun menunggumu!"

"Ryou-"

Mengambil tasnya dan mengikat rambutnya acak-acakan, Sakura segera menuruni tangga rumahnya. Emeraldnya yang bulat bisa melihat Yoake Ryou sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyumnya.

"Ryou-kun?"

"Ohayou, Sakura."

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan canggung menuju ke sekolahnya. Baru kali ini dia merasa secanggung ini, padahal di sampingnya berdiri teman semasa kecilnya. Tetapi bagi Sakura, dia seperti berjalan bersama orang asing.

Di sampingnya, Yoake berjalan dengan santai. Mengabaikan kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Yoake-kun!"

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Onoya An langsung memeluk lengan Yoake begitu saja. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, tetapi rasa sesak di dadanya tak tertahankan.

"Onoya? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Jaa~ aku sengaja menunggu Yoake-kun agar aku bisa berangkat bersamamu." Onoya tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku pinjam Yoake-kun sebentar? Kami harus sampai di kelas karena jam pertama ada ujian."

"Sakura, aku harus duluan."

Sakura memandang kepergian Onoya bersama dengan Yoake. Rasa sesak membuat dadanya seperti tertusuk jarum.

.

.

.

" _Kau mengecewakanku, Sakura."_

Sakura tersenyum dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Mendudukan dirinya di ranjangnya, Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin keluar rumah, Ino. Aku ingin sekali tidur di rumah malam ini."

" _Baiklah jika begitu, jangan menyalahkanku jika kamu ketinggalan pesta tahun baru yang menyenangkan ini."_

Menggulum senyumnya, Sakura mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Malam ini adalah malam pergantian tahun, banyak festival yang diadakan dan bertambah meriah ketika pesta kembang api tepat pada pergantian tahun nanti malam. Di saat anak-anak seumurannya berkerumun datang ke festival, dia hanya bergelung dalam selimutnya dan menonton televisi.

Entah mengapa, moodnya sedang buruk hari ini. Di tambah lagi, salju sedang turun diluar sana.

"Sakura, kamu tidak pergi ke kuil?" Mebuki memandang putrinya dengan pandangan keheranan.

"Aku sedang malas, kaa-san."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia menarik tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang kaa-san lakukan?"

"Kaa-san membelikanmu _yukata_ baru. Kaa-san akan mendandanimu dan pergilah ke kuil."

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika ibunya selesai mendandani dirinya. Dan ketika memandang wajahnya di cermin, Sakura hampir-hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri.

 _Yukata_ pink dengan motif bunga Sakura melekat indah pada tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang biasanya tergerai, kini digelung dan dibiarkan tergerai beberapa helaian pink rambutnya. Riasan sederhana membuatnya tampak semakin cantik.

"Apakah ini aku, kaa-san?" tanya Sakura memandangi dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana, cantik bukan?" Mebuki tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kamu segera pergi, Sakura. Kuil pasti akan sangat ramai."

Mengambil tasnya dengan ragu-ragu, Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ibunya terus menerus tersenyum hingga dirinya hilang di balik pintu. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benaknya.

Ibunya pasti akan marah besar jika dirinya keluyuran di malam hari seperti ini. Tetapi, tidak biasanya ibunya malah menyuruhnya keluar untuk ke kuil.

Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Mungkin, dia akan menelpon Ino dan meminta sahabatnya itu untuk menemaninya ke kuil.

Sebelum sempat mengambil ponselnya, Sakura memandang rumah di hadapannya. Rumah keluarga Yoake. Dia bertanya-tanya, pastilah di malam Tahun Baru seperti ini, Yoake akan pergi bersama dengan Onoya. Apalagi, dia selalu melihat Onoya lengket sekali dengan teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Mau ke kuil, Sakura?"

Sakura nyaris berteriak karena terkejut. Menolehkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Yoake berdiri menyandar di salah satu tembok sembari memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ryou-kun?"

Dengan senyumnya, Yoake menghampiri Sakura.

"Mau ke kuil bersamaku?"

.

.

Jalanan Tokyo begitu ramai dengan banyak orang. Ada yang ingin ke kuil, mencari tempat untuk melihat kembang api atau hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Sebelum menuju kuil, mereka harus melewati jalanan kota yang ramai.

"Kamu sakit?"

Sakura memandang Yoake dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Maaf?"

"Wajahmu sedikit pucat," ucap Yoake. "Mau aku pangku?"

"Hah?" Sakura merasa pendengarannya salah. Pangku? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Jangan berfikir yang bukan-bukan, Sakura." Yoake tertawa dan menyodorkan lengannya. "Lihat pasangan itu."

Sakura memandang kearah yang ditunjuk Yoake. Pipinya bersemu merah ketika mengetahui makna dipangku yang diucapkan Yoake. Artinya, dia harus memeluk lengan Yoake seperti yang beberapa pasangan kekasih lakukan.

"Aku tidak mau menggendongmu jika kamu pingsan."

Menggembungkan pipinya, akhirnya dirinya mengamit lengan Yoake. Entah mengapa, dadanya berdegub sangat kencang saat ini.

"Ryou-kun, kenapa kamu tidak pergi bersama Onoya-san?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Yoake.

"Maksudku.." Sakura merasakan pipinya bersemu merah. "Aku mendengar dari banyak orang, jika kalian berpacaran. Apalagi, waktu itu kalian terlihat sangat dekat sekali."

"Onoya, ya?"

Yoake menerawang jauh. Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan merutuki perkataannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpacaran dengannya, saat hatiku sudah kamu bawa pergi."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Yoake dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ry-ou-kun?"

"Yah.." Yoake menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Aku tahu, kita teman semasa kecil. Karena kita sudah saling mengenal dan bahkan aku merasa nyaman denganmu, entah mengapa perasaan itu datang."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, status kita sekarang menjadi-"

Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memeluk lengan Yoake semakin erat. Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Dan ketika kembang api diluncurkan, mereka sama-sama menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang kumpulan kembang api yang berbentuk seperti bunga yang indah. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoake.

" _Akemashite Omedetou,_ Ryou-kun."

Yoake tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura.

" _Akemashite desuka, ma Kanojo."_

 **oOo**

 **Hiruma Yoichi (Eyeshield 21)**

"Larilah bocah-bocah sialan!"

"Hieee!"

Terdengar suara tembakan disertai dengan teriakan dua orang yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Sedangkan Kurita yang sedang berlatih, tersenyum.

"Kenapa tersenyum, Kurita?" tanya Musashi.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang Hiruma bisa tersenyum. Apalagi setelah kita memenangkan _Christimas Bowl."_

Musashi memandang sahabat pirangnya yang terlihat bahagia. Iblis dari neraka itu tak henti-hentinya menembakan AK-47 miliknya.

"Tidak, aku yakin Hiruma bukan bahagia karena itu, Kurita."

.

.

"Latihan ini sangat berat." Sena mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Sehabis ini kita makan ramen, bagaimana Monta?"

"Ide bagus, Sena!"

Mamori yang mendengar percakapan keduanya tersenyum. Dia menyerahkan handuk dan juga botol air mineral kepada Sena dan juga Monta.

"Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kita makan bersama-sama?" usul Mamori.

"Mamori-san memang yang terbaik!"

Mamori tertawa canggung sebelum memandang Hiruma yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Pemuda itu memandang kearah matahari yang terbenam dan memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain, digunakan pemuda itu untuk memegang senjatanya.

"Memikirkan seseorang, Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma melirik Mamori sebelum kembali ke kegiatannya semula. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengunyah permen karet _mintz_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan, Hiruma-kun? Kalian sudah berbaikan?"

"Kenapa kamu ingin tahu?" tanya Hiruma.

"Mou! Kenapa kamu malah bertanya balik!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya. "Kalian sudah berbaikan belum?"

"Diamlah, Manajer sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ohayou!"_

" _Ohayou, Mamori-chan!"_

 _Mamori melangakahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku paling depan. Entah mengapa, dia menyukai bangku yang berada di barisan paling depan. Sedangkan kebanyakan siswa dan siswi, akan memilih bangku yang berada di belakang._

" _Lalu Yo-kun, pebasket favoritku itu-"_

 _Telinganya bisa menangkap suara cempreng tetapi ceria. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, masuklah seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang urakan._

 _Ini dia, pasangan paling fenomenal yang membuat Deimon High School gempar._

 _Bagaimana tidak, Haruno Sakura, siswi yang terkenal cantik dan juga pintar, berpacaran dengan Hiruma Yoichi, si iblis dari neraka. Banyak yang menduga, jika Hiruma melakukan guna-guna hingga gadis secantik Sakura bisa bertekuk lutut dalam pelukan Hiruma._

 _Dan selama enam bulan belakangan ini, gosip mereka menjadi berita hangat yang tak pernah padam. Ada yang merasa heran, mengapa Sakura tidak takut kepada iblis tukang ancam semacam Hiruma. Ada juga yang merasa kagum dan ingin seperti mereka._

 _Kemesraan antara Sakura dan Hiruma tidak mereka sembunyikan. Sakura yang perhatian dan ceria, juga Hiruma yang cuek. Kombinasi pasangan yang unik dan menjadi trending topic._

" _Apa lihat-lihat?!"_

 _Kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening ketika couple of the years itu masuk. Seketika kegaduhan kembali terdengar lantaran takut mendengar suara milik Hiruma._

" _Mou, Yo-kun! Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak marah-marah."_

 _Yah, hanya gadis itu yang berani mengomeli Hiruma._

" _Berisik Sakura."_

 _Dan hanya Sakura, orang yang tanpa embel-embel 'sialan' yang dipanggil Hiruma._

 _Mendudukan dirinya di kursinya, Sakura menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Dan seperti biasanya, Hiruma akan duduk di belakang Sakura. Bukan rahasia lagi, jika Hiruma adalah sosok yang pencemburu. Dia tidak akan segan-segan menembak siapa saja yang berani mendekati Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hiruma-kun!"_

 _Anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang berada di ruang tim menolehkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja Kurita datang dengan wajah yang berseri-seri._

" _Ada apa, Kurita-san?" tanya Monta._

" _Kalian tidak akan mempercayai ini." Kurita tersenyum penuh semangat. "Ada seorang gadis yang menitipkan surat cinta untuk Hiruma-kun!"_

" _..."_

" _SURAT CINTA?!"_

" _Mustahil." Togano memandang sekelilingnya._

" _Hi-Hiruma-san berpacaran dengan Sakura-san saja aku sudah terkejut, apalagi ini." Sena bicara tergagap. Baginya, ini seperti Hiroshima dan Nagasaki terkena bom atom dua kali._

" _Tch! Lari seratus kali putaran makhluk sialan!"_

" _HIEEEE!"_

 _Mereka semua lari pontang-panting ketika suara tembakan terdengar secara beruntun. Mamori hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri._

" _Babi gendut."_

 _Kurita menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Hiruma._

" _Berikan surat sialan itu padaku."_

 _Memberikan surat cintanya pada Hiruma, kemudian pemuda berambut urakan itu membuka suratnya dan membacanya. Kurita tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kebahagiaannya._

" _Ne, ne, Hiruma-kun. Apa kamu akan menemuinya?" tanya Kurita._

" _Tch." Hiruma membuang surat itu ke tempat sampah. "Memangnya aku memiliki waktu untuk hal sialan semacam ini?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan keesokan harinya, sekolah gempar dengan berita yang tak kalah hebohnya. Dan seminggu lamanya, Sakura memasang raut wajah asam._

" _Aku dengar, Hiruma-kun menerima Sayora."_

" _Benarkah itu? Bagaimana nasib Sakura-chan?"_

" _Hiruma-kun akan segera memutuskannya."_

" _Benarkah itu? Padahal aku menyukai mereka berdua."_

 _Sakura mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya dan menarik napas panjang. Tak berapa lama, Hiruma datang dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di belakang Sakura._

 _Merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir di sekelilingnya. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk di sebelah Sai yang ada di pojok ruangan._

 _Sedangkan Hiruma mengunyah permen karetnya dan mencoba mengabaikan Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Berhenti mengikutiku!"_

 _Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mencoba menjauhi pemuda yang berjalan di belakangnya. Sedari bel berbunyi, Hiruma terus menerus mengikutinya kemanapun dirinya pergi._

" _Berhenti mengikutiku!"_

 _Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika di depannya terdapat jalan buntu. Karena terlalu fokus untuk menghindari Hiruma, dia sampai tidak menyadari jika dia masuk ke jalan yang salah._

" _Apa maumu?" membalikan badannya, Sakura memandang Hiruma._

" _Kenapa kamu menghindariku?"_

" _Kenapa katamu?" Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya. "Bukankah sebentar lagi kamu akan membuangku."_

 _Hiruma meniup permen karetnya._

" _Hn?"_

" _Bukankah kamu menerima Sayora menjadi kekasihmu?"_

" _Tch. Ternyata benar, kamu termakan gosip murahan itu."_

 _Hiruma melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura, membuat gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya._

" _J-Jangan mendekat!" telunjuk mungil milik Sakura menunjuk Hiruma._

" _Memangnya, siapa yang membuat gosip selama enam bulan tidak berhenti, hah? Siapa pasangan yang membuat keributan tiada henti?" Hiruma memojokan Sakura, hingga napas mereka beradu._

" _Yo-Yoichi-kun?"_

" _Tch, apakah kamu tidak mempercayaiku hingga bisa termakan gosip sialan itu?!"_

" _Yoichi-kun!" Sakura merengut kesal. "Aku bukannya tidak mempercayaimu. Aku hanya.. aku hanya cemburu padamu."_

 _Hiruma tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Sakura._

" _Jangan pernah percaya pada gosip sialan seperti itu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura sedang memasak ketika Hiruma sampai di apartemennya. Setelah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan tersebut, Hiruma mengajaknya untuk tinggal di atap mewah milik kekasihnya. Dan ketika dirinya menolaknya, Hiruma langsung mengancamnya.

Sebenarnya, tidak mungkin dirinya akan menolak juga sih.

"Kekekekeke.. sedang masak apa?"

Satu pelukan diterimanya dari belakang dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Mou! Yoichi-kun! Kamu membuatku terkejut!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku sedang memasak Kare, apa kamu mau?"

Tangan kurus itu terjulur dan mematikan kompor. Perasaan Sakura menjadi sedikit tak menentu ketika Hiruma membalikan badannya.

"Yoichi-kun, jangan sekarang-"

"Kekkee.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari kali ini."

Dan apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

 **oOo**

 **Kazama Jin (Days)**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sebahu mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi sebuah cafe. Besok adalah pertandingan final tim sepak bolanya. Seiseki melawan Sakuragi. Dan entah mengapa, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Matanya memandang ponselnya yang berwarna pink. Sudah banyak orang yang menertawakannya karena ponselnya yang berwarna pink. Tetapi siapa yang peduli? Ponsel yang dia kenakan sekarang adalah ponsel pemberian kekasihnya.

Mengambil ponselnya, dirinya meletakannya kembali. Tidak. Dia tadinya ingin mengirimi teman satu timnya yang polos dan lugu itu sebuah pesan, tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jin-kun, kamu tidak makan?" Sakura meletakan nampan yang berisi burger. "Kamu harus makan, besok kamu ada pertandingan."

Kazama meletakan ponselnya dan menopangkan dagunya. Sakura yang sedang membuka burgernya memandang kekasihnya.

"Jin-kun?"

"Tahukah kamu, kamu sangat cantik, Sakura."

 _Blush!_ Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah.

"Apa kamu sedang menggombaliku?" tanya Sakura. "Tidak terasa, besok adalah finalnya, ya?"

"Kamu akan datang menontonku?"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan mendukungmu, Jin-kun!"

.

.

.

.

"Pertandingan babak pertama selesai!"

Tim Seiseki menuju ke bangku cadangan. Ubukata selaku manager membagikan minum kepada mereka semua.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang ganti."

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Pertandingan dengan SMA Sakuragi membutuhkan tenaga yang lebih banyak. Rasa lelah pun semakin cepat datang.

"Jin-kun!"

Kazama menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Seluruh anggota Seiseki menolehkan kepalanya dan bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pink dengan seragam SMA miliknya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sakura?" Kazama bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku kira kamu tidak akan datang."

"Tentu saja aku akan datang menonton pertandinganmu."

"Oh iya." Kazama merangkul Sakura. "Namanya Haruno Sakura dan dirinya adalah kekasihku."

"Hah?!"

"Tidak mungkin." Kurusu memandang Kazama dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Begitu pula dengan Tsukamoto.

"Sakura."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Nii-chan!"

Mizuki memandang Sakura sebelum berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Mizuki.

"Aku mengunjungi Jin-kun, dia kan pacarku." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tadi melihat pertandingan kalian. Nii-chan terlihat sangat whoaaah dan menjadi kyuuuunn!"

"Hn, aku senang jika bisa terlihat menjadi gwah." Mizuki tersenyum. "Oh ya, perkenalkan. Dia adalah adik sepupuku."

Kimishita mengusap wajahnya. Perempatan di siku-siku di dahinya muncul.

"Aku kira adiknya Mizuki itu normal, ternyata sama saja anehnya."

"Sebenarnya, aku terkejut karena Kazama memiliki pacar." Kurusu memandang teman-temannya. "Tetapi aku lebih terkejut mengetahui jika pacar Kazama adalah adiknya kapten."

"Sebaiknya kita mulai _briefing_ sebelum kembali ke pertandingan." Pelatih tim Seiseki angkat bicara. "Bisakah kamu keluar?"

Sakura sedikit berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kazama dengan singkat.

"Aku akan duduk di bangku penonton."

Kazama merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya bergejolak.

"Yosh! Aku menjadi lebih bersemangat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kazama berjalan tak tentu arah. Dengan sendal jepit yang dia gunakan, dia merasa penampilannya sangat berantakan. Biasanya, dia yang selalu peduli pada penampilannya, tetapi ini berbeda.

Rasanya begitu sakit, setelah menangis di ruang latihan Seiseki. Dia masih tidak merasa berkurang rasa sesak di dadanya. Beginilah rasanya kalah, begitu sakit.

Sudah dua hari sejak pertandingan final. Dia mematikan ponselnya, bahkan tidak menghubungi Sakura. Dia masih shock dengan kekalahan yang diterimanya. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah kalah karena dirinya adalah pemain yang berbakat. Dan sekarang dia tahu, jika rasanya kalah itu menyakitkan.

"Jin-kun!"

Kazama mengangkat kepalanya. Sejak kapan dia berada di rumah Sakura? Sepertinya, dia berjalan tak tentu arah dan mengarahkannya ke rumah kekasihnya. Sakura buru-buru membuka pagar rumahnya dan memeluk Kazama.

"Kamu kemana saja? Aku sangat khawatir padamu!"

Kazama bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat. Meski dia mengalami kekalahan, tetapi masih banyak orang yang peduli padanya. Orang-orang yang tidak akan membiarkannya terjatuh.

Balas memeluk kekasihnya, Kazama menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Entah kenapa, Saku pengen banget bikin bermacam pairing gitu... rasanya keren aja XD dan hasilnya menjadi seperti ini *Taraaaaa* dan dilarang protes XD susah banget cari ide buat berbagai macam tokoh yang sifatnya berbeda-beda :3**

 **Dan sekian cuap-cuap dari Saku, semoga reader terhibur.**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
